What I Believe
by OkamiSamurai
Summary: MT4 Contest entry. Because of a prank by Monkey and Mantis, Tigress has to sing in front of the whole village. Fortunatly for her, she doesn't have to do it alone.


**What I Believe**

 **A/N. ok first shot at a song fic, so here goes. BTW here's a little guide for the lyrics.**

Regular font: Hiro

 _Italic font: Tigress_

 **Bold font: Both**

 **Hope this helps.**

It was a nice sunny day in the Valley of Peace, and everyone was running around excitingly to prepare for the upcoming music festival. There was only one who was rather irritated about the whole event. That one was Master Tigress, sitting on the front stairs with an annoyed look on her face.

The reason was that, in the form of a harmless prank, Monkey and Mantis signed but he her and Hiro to sing in front of the whole valley. Fortunately for her she and Hiro were signed up for the duet portion of the festival. She was also pleased that the two pranksters were now playing the role of Hiro's sparring partners, much to their dismay, and Tigress's amusement.

Still, it didn't help her predicament. She and Hiro still had to sing in front of the whole village. If it were a Kung Fu tournament, she would have no problem with it. But she never sang to herself before, let alone a whole group of people. She was already thinking about how she was going to embarrass herself in front of everyone.

A spot next to the feline master was suddenly occupied by one of her closest friends, a white wolf with odd black markings on his right arm and upper body, the Dragon Warrior Master Hiro; the only master of Lunar Style Kung Fu. He sat next to her and for a few minutes they both enjoyed a friendly silence.

Then Tigress broke it.

"How'd training go?" She asked, as if asking about the weather.

Hiro sighed and thought about how to answer his troubled friend. "Well, Monkey needs ice for his nose, and he's not gonna have any use for his left arm for a while. Mantis will be limping for a few days, and there is an imprint snapped like him in the far wall."

The tale had brought a smile to her face, at least they got what was coming to them. Hiro tried to make her smile larger. "I could frame of for ya if you like. We could put a little engraving of the frame, calling it "Mantis's screw up.""

That got a genuine laugh out of her, something no one would have believed she could do if they hadn't heard it themselves. Hiro thought it suited her very well. Her smile quickly vanished though, as her predicament had not been averted, even though the ones who caused it had been punished thoroughly.

"Can't we drop out of the festival at all?" She asked getting increasingly desperate.

"I already asked Shifu, it can't be done." Hiro answered, shooting down her last hope.

"What are we gonna do Hiro? I can't sing in front of the entire village, I don't think I can sing at all." She said dismayed.

"Well have you ever tried?" Hiro asked.

"No, not once."

Hiro took a minute to think of the next plan of action. And found the answer to be rather simple. He stood up and said, "Come with me."

Tigress got up and followed Hiro without question, she trusted him to come up with a good plan.

 **Five minutes later.**

"You want to train Tigress in singing?" Master Shifu asked, a little surprised at his newest students plan.

Tigress was just as shocked, she had thought that Hiro was going to work out a way to get them both out of this situation, not go through with it.

"Yes sir. A few years back when I was apprenticed under a blacksmith, there were also a few people there who taught me about music. It then became a hobby of mine. Give me some time and I'll have Tigress singing like a pro." Hiro proclaimed with confidence.

"Hmm, very well. But remember, the festival is tomorrow. So neither of you have a lot of time to practice." Shift said matter of factly.

Hiro simply smiled at his master. "Thats all the time I need to get her ready." He then turned his attention to Tigress. "You might want to pack an overnight bag, we'll be practicing for a while."

"Where will we be going?" Tigress asked, not wanting to be disturbed while her new form of training.

Hiro thought about it for a second. "The Pool of Sacred Tears seems to be a good place"

Tigress nodded in agreement, and went to the barracks to pack and to prepare for what she thought to be a series of rigorous training exercises. Whatever Hiro had planned for her, she vowed to face the challenge head on.

 **The next day at the festival.**

It was most likely everyone's imagination but the sun seemed to rise early on the day of the festival, and everyone rose with it. The villagers worked hard to get everything ready to begin that afternoon, a large stage was put up for everyone who was signed up to sing, and several carts were being stocked with food and drink.

By the time the sun had reached the highest point, the festival was in full swing. Everyone was enjoying themselves and having a great time. Viper would sometimes dance to the music that was being played, Crane was enjoying the food that was being served, Monkey and Mantis were still recovering from their sparring match with Hiro and were sitting in Mr. Ping's noodle shop.

Tigress however was a nervous wreck. She spent all of yesterday and most of last night learning from Hiro to sing, who said that she was ready, but she still had her doubts. Hiro on the other hand couldn't wait to get on stage, as it wouldn't be the first time he's sung in front of a crowd.

There was only a couple of people in front of them when Hiro noticed Tigress shaking. He placed a hand on her shoulder and her shakes gradually ceased, had it been anyone else they would have gotten a broken arm, but Tigress knew Hiro was only trying to help, so she cut him some slack.

"I don't know if I can go through with this." Tigress said nervously. Hiro was, at this point, absolutely amazed. Tigress could face down an entire army of bandits and not even bat an eye, but put her on stage to sing for a crowd of people and she gets the jitters.

"You'll be fine, just remember what I taught you. And if you get stage fright just pretend it's just you and me."

Tigress nodded and started to mentally prepare herself. She focused on just her and Hiro, in her mind no one else was there.

"Next up, Masters Tigress and Hiro!"

The crowd began to cheer for their protectors with such gusto, it was almost as if the Emperor himself had come on the stage. The cheers had almost broke Tigress's concentration and Hiro grabbing her arm and pulling her on stage didn't help either.

They took their spots on stage and the music started.

Tigress took one last moment to prepare as Hiro began to sing.

The world around me is lost in misery

The only good I've got in my life is you

No meaning, no other reason

When everything feels wrong, I feel right with you.

(Tigress took a deep breath, and let the lyrics flow from her lips, just as Hiro taught her.)

 _So madly, desperate deeply_

 _Obsessed your love is better than mine to me_

 _Can I have this moment forever?_

Take me to the beginning

(Their voices then joined together in perfect harmony, it nearly brought a tear to Tigress's eye.)

 **You are what I believe**

 **I'll live and die for you**

 **This is all that I need**

 **When nothing is real you are my truth.**

 _In the darkness you shine_

 _Can you keep me safe tonight?_

 **When I'm down on my knees**

 **You are what I believe.**

(As the music continued, the crowd went wild at how beautiful the feline masters voice was. Their cheers created the boost of confidence Tigress needed.)

When we started whole hearted

I never needed anything or anyone else

I was broken you made me whole again

The only one I trusted more than myself

(Tigress took another breath and sang with even more strength in her voice.)

 _So madly, desperate deeply_

 _I will live for you completely_

 _Can I have this moment forever?_

Take me to the beginning

 **You are what I believe**

 **I'll live and die for you**

 **This is all that I need**

 **When nothing is real you are my truth.**

 _In the darkness you shine_

 _Can you keep me safe tonight?_

 **When I'm down on my knees**

 **You are what I believe.**

Believe in your love

Believe in your life

Believe that you can put me back

Together on the inside

Chase all the fear away

 **Everytime I speak your name**

Take me

You are what I believe

(In a single instant Hiro and Tigress were lost in eachothers eyes, unable to look away as the music continued and as they sang more to the other than the crowd of people cheering for them.)

 **You are what I believe**

 **I'll live and die for you you**

 **This is all that I need**

 **When nothing is real you are my truth**

 _In the darkness you shine_

 _Can you keep me safe tonight?_

 **When I'm down on my knees**

 **You are what I belive**

As the song ended the crowd went crazy. Both Hiro and Tigress took a bow and stepped off the stage.

Viper came slithering up to them with a large smile. "That was amazing guys. You certainly did a good job of teaching her Hiro."

Hiro smiled, somewhat embarrassed at the praise. "Well I didn't put too much effort in her training, she's just that good."

Tigress blushed a little at the compliment, however her orange fur did a good job of hiding it.

The rest of the five came to offer their congratulations, and a certain two (we all know who... hey that rhymed!) apologized to Tigress and Hiro for putting them in that situation.

"Don't worry, I forgive you. I hope you both get better soon though." Tigress said to Monkey and Mantis as she started walking back to the Palace.

The Jade Palace pranksters looked at each other worriedly. "Why?" The asked in unison.

"Because once you've healed, your both going to be sparring with me for a week." Tigress said with a flat look. Hiro burst out laughing as he followed her to the Jade Palace. A look of dread was plastered on the pranking pairs faces, they now really regretted their decision in choosing Tigress as the target of their little joke.

Hiro got his laughter under control by the time they reached the stairs.

"You really do have an amazing singing voice you know." Hiro said.

Tigress blushed again, a tiny bit more visible this time. "Thanks, you sing well too."

"You sure you don't want to stay for the festivities?" He asked, trying to help her have a bit more fun.

"No, I think I'll go to the Peach Tree to meditate for a while." She answered as she continued up the stairs.

"Oh, mind of I join you?" He asked now hoping to spend a little more time with her.

Tigress looked back at the wolf and answered. "I'd like that."

So they continued to the Peach Tree together, both beginning to wonder if their little duet was the start of something wonderful.

 **A/N. Well, that's that hope you all enjoyed my first songfic, comment, fave, and review. He honest, just don't hate. BTW I own Hiro, Dreamworks owns the KFP characters, and Skillet owns "What I belive".**


End file.
